


In Time

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Break Up, Falling Out of Love, Heartache, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Antonio realizes that he fell out of love with Lovino, and he tells Lovino this.





	In Time

Antonio feels empty. Maybe empty isn’t the right word. He just feels a specific lack of what used to be there. Just the day before he felt his heart swell just from looking at Lovino or thinking about him. Thinking about Lovino used to make his heart swell until it ached and his smile widen until he felt like he was going to burst from all the love in his heart. But now? He can’t even feel his heart skip a little bit at the thought of Lovino or the mention of his name. In fact, a lot of Lovino’s habits have started to bug Antonio. 

Little things that Lovino would do that would just dig into Antonio’s skin and frustrate him. Things that his puppy love used to gloss over for him. He doesn’t know what brought him to this, doesn’t know if it’s temporary or going to be permanent. God he hopes it’s temporary, he wants to love Lovino so much. He wants to hold Lovino close in his arms and whisper sweet nothings while they cuddle, wants to kiss him and hug him and let him know everything is going to be okay. 

But he’d be lying to himself and he’d be lying to Lovino. Perhaps he should wait to tell him? See what his friends think first? But Antonio would feel awful if Lovino were to check the internet history and see the articles on reigniting a lost love. It would be the worst way for Lovino to find out what's been going on with Antonio. Perhaps he should just tell him? Honestly, how badly could Lovino react? Pretty badly, he supposes, looking at the ring on his finger. Pretty badly. They aren’t engaged, per se, but they have promised their lives to each other. 

So far, Lovino has kept his promise perfectly. They rarely fight. To most people, they would be the perfect couple. Maybe even to Lovino, they are perfect. But Antonio would know better. Cynically, he thinks that they were never meant to last. Antonio’s heart is fickle, pulling him in and out of love so fast he doesn’t even have time to breathe. It leaves him dizzy, disoriented, and hurting badly. It kills him inside everytime he thinks about the fact that he’s probably going to break up with Lovino. He knows how much this is going to hurt Lovino. 

Antonio runs his hands down his face and stands up from his spot on the couch, not even noticing the tear tracks on his cheeks. He looks up when the door opens, noting that Lovino is off early from work. He doesn’t know why, and he can’t come up with a reason no matter how long he thinks about it. “Lovino.” He calls quietly, giving Lovino a weak smile and a gesture to come over. He sits down on the couch again with Lovino, tears coming to his eyes at even the thought of breaching the subject. His hands tremble with the effort to find the best phrasing. 

Lovino’s hand shoot out and steady Antonio’s hands, giving him a small smile. “Antonio, please. Just say it. Whatever it is, we can work it out.” He nods at him, eyes betraying his worry. Antonio nods and swallows heavily, looking everywhere but at Lovino as the tears finally overflow. Lovino chews his lower lip, holding Antonio’s hands a little tighter, hoping that he would speak before the anxiety overcomes Antonio. 

“I don’t… I don’t think I’m in love with you… Anymore.” Antonio whispers, understanding when the grip on his hands goes loose. Antonio covers his face with his hands, crying quietly. He mourns the loss of the relationship and the pain he’s causing Lovino. Lovino’s body shakes as sobs overtake him quickly, arms wrapping tightly around Antonio’s waist. 

“I-it’s okay, Toni.” He whimpers quietly, sobs continuing to wrack his body. “We can still be friends.” He manages. They were friends for years before they started dating, he’s certain they can go back to just friends in time. He’d certainly move back in with his brother in the meantime, to give them their space. “I love you, Toni.” He grabs the Spaniard’s cheeks and leans their foreheads together. “It’s okay.”


End file.
